Odd Friendship
Odd Friendship 'is the fifth episode of ''Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side, guest written by Sr.Wario. The episode revolves around Aminu and Nick hanging out, when they eventually get caught up in stopping a bank robbery. Transcript Aminu is sitting on the couch, playing on his 3DS. ::'''Nick: Hey. ::Aminu: Hey Nick. ::Nick: Playing Pokémon again? ::Aminu: Fuck off. That's like a deer playing Deer Hunting Simulator. Just sadistic. Nick smiles at Aminu who smiles back. ::Nick: Someone around here needs to get the groceries. I'm not waking Jess up for that and the others are busy fucking around. Wanna come? ::Aminu: They're fucking around? I thought that was your job. ::Nick: It's not my fault that I'm naturally attractive. ::Aminu: You sure do seem to abuse that fact. But sure, I'll come. Maybe I can finally relax. Aminu closes his 3DS and gets up off the couch, both of them heading out. After Nick leaves, Aminu purposefully slams the door and grins to himself. The camera then pans to Jess, waking up violently. ::Jess: That fucking asshole! ---- Nick pulls into a drive-thru to get coffee. ::Nick: You drink coffee, right? ::Aminu: Of course. We're friends, how the fuck do you not know that? ::Nick: I like you, but we aren't especially familiar. I've never had a talking mouse be my friend. ::Aminu: I'm just like you. My goals are the same. Sleep with beautiful women, eat, sleep, and eventually die. ::Nick: You're agressive, you know that? ::Aminu: And you're witty. Everyone has traits. Iced caramel latte, by the way. Nick shugs and drives up to the speaker to order their drinks. ::Barista: Welcome to Greenbacks. What can I get you? ::Nick: Hello! I'll get a strawberry smoothie and an iced caramel latte. ::Barista: Will that be it? ::Nick: Yes. ::Barista: That'll be 10 dollars at the window. ::Nick: Thank you. Nick turns to smile to Aminu, who rolls his eyes. Nick pulls right to the window and sees that their barista is rather attractive. He shows a kind grin to her and she smiles back. ::Barista: Here you go! ::Nick: Thank you. The barista hands them their drinks and Nick hands her a 20 dollar bill. ::Barista: Let me get your change... ::Nick: Keep it. ::Barista: Thank you so much! ::Nick: No problem. Nick drives away and as Aminu sips his drink he stares at Nick, smirking. ::Nick: What's that sly look about? ::Aminu: Do you do anything but flirt? ::Nick: Occasionally. Jealous? ::Aminu: Talking mouses don't seem to get as much action. Nick smirks as they drive off toward the grocery store. ---- Nick and Aminu walk into the grocery store, Nick holding a grocery cart. ::Nick: Wanna ride in this? ::Aminu: You piece of shit. ::Nick: That's not a yes or no but.... ::Aminu: Is this how you get girls? ::Nick: Nah. Wittiness can be used to annoy your good friends or to lure an attractive woman, though. ::Aminu: You teach me that some time, alright? Nick looks toward Aminu, eyebrows raised, and sees that Aminu is serious. Nick shuts his eyes and nods. ::Nick: Now then. Nick pulls a crumped list out of his pocket and unfolds it. Aminu hops up on the cart and sees all of the things on the list. ::Aminu: Jesus christ. ::Nick: We live with WAYYY too many people. ::Aminu: Considering all the women there... Nick thinks about it and nods. ::Nick: If you think about it, a lot of them are in happy relationships. ::Aminu: That stops a charmer like you? ::Nick: Of course! I have some honor! I'm a little offended, Aminu... ::Aminu: Maybe we both have depths. ::Nick: Definitely. They roll through the aisles and in a montage, slowly pick up mundane things. The montage ends as they look exhausted and stop in an aisle. ::Nick: One more thing on this list... ::Aminu: Jesus fuck! This has taken forever! Nick checks his watch, which shows that it's 11:00 AM. ::Nick: Or you're just impatient. It's 11. ::Aminu:....Fuck. Well then, how does it end? ::Nick: Chamomile tea for Jess. ::Aminu: She likes that? ::Nick: You didn't know that? ::Aminu: I'm not the fucking official grocery list scribe, so no. ::Nick: Yeah. Calms her down... ::Aminu: Seems a little too ironic. ::Nick: It's in my experience that people put up facades to hide what's really inside. Makes them feel better. ::Aminu:....Huh. You ever say that to a girl? ::Nick: Nah, not a recycled pick-up line. It's the truth, actually. ::Aminu: That's....kind of fucking poetic dude. ::Nick: Thanks. THAT'S why I get girls. Aminu smirks at his friend as they make a dash to the checkout. ---- Jess walks into the room to see Nina, Skye, Blaze, and Nikolai with blindfolds on, playing Mario Kart 8. ::Jess: What the fuck is this? ::Skye: Mario Kart 8. ::Jess: No shit. I'm talking about the blindfolds. ::Blaze: With blindfolds. ::Skye: Wanna join? ::Jess: I've had enough stupid bullshit for a lifetime, thank you. Who knows, Nina might transform on us. Nina shifts uncomfortably, Nikolai glares at Jess. ::Nikolai: It's fine, Nina. Don't let Jess get to you. ::Jess: Not my fault everyone here is so fucking weird. What, are we gonna learn that Nikolai is a goddess next? ::Nikolai: Stranger things have happened. ::Nina: At least I'm not such a bitch. Jess's face lights up in rage and her eyes look suspiciously like flames. Everyone pauses and rips off their blindfolds. ::Nikolai: Get the tea. ::Skye: Oh no! We're out! Nick and Aminu are busy getting it! ::Blaze: Run. ::Nina: No. I'm not standing down. Blaze, Skye, and Nikolai quickly get back against the wall and keep their distance. ::Jess: Wait....did you say Nick AND Aminu? ::Skye: Yeah! They headed out this morning. Nick wanted some company. ::Jess: So it was that little fucking mouse that woke me up. Motherfucker. ::Blaze: So we're safe from your wrath? ::Jess: For now. I'm too busy hating Aminu right now. ::Nikolai: Thank god. ::Nina: Next time you won't wanna mess with me. ::Jess: Same to you, fucking freak. Nina rolls her eyes and the others go back to their game and Jess walks out of the room. ::Jess: Guess I'll have to settle for the fucking peach tea. Fuck this day. ---- Nick and Aminu are pulling out of the parking lot. ::Nick: Talk about a big line. That took us an extra 30 minutes. ::Aminu: To be fair, 10 of those were you flirting with our cashier. Nick shrugs and Aminu looks distressed. ::Nick: What's that face about? ::Aminu: I pissed off Jess. ::Nick: To be fair, she's always pissed. NEVER try to hit on that woman, by the way. ::Aminu: Not my type. But anyways, I kind of woke her up on purpose. Nick sighs and turns to his friend. ::Nick:....Are you stupid? ::Aminu: Probably. But waking her up was so fucking worth it. ::Nick: Now you've probably got me in trouble too. I was with you. ::Aminu: I fucked up. Nick parks once more and thinks for a moment. ::Nick: Well. She'll probably cool down if we give her some time. Or move on to hating someone else. ::Aminu: How the fuck do we spend the time? ::Nick: Wanna fuck around all day? ::Aminu: Sure. Better than getting beat up by Jess. ::Nick: Who knows, you might even have fun. ::Aminu: Maybe. Nick then drives off for the two to waste the day away. ---- Jess is sitting down, angrily sipping peach tea. Leah is talking to Kirsti. ::Jess: What's bigmouth doing here? ::Kirsti: She joined the team. Remember? ::Jess: So she can just hang out? That's all membership fucking constitutes anyways. ::Leah:....Your description of Jess is pretty accurate, Kirst. ::Jess: I remember you! I was gonna beat you up but Sankovic stopped me. ::Leah: Let's start over. Maybe get off on a better foot. ::Jess: Can we do that tomorrow? Not in a good mood today. ::Kirsti: Are you ever? ::Jess: In an especially bad mood then, smartass. ::Leah: You don't strike me as a tea drinker. ::Jess: Look, you're 23 and have purple hair. Those aren't very doctor-y qualities. Everyone has some depth to them. ::Leah: You're right there. ::Kirsti: When she's not drinking, that is. ::Jess: Didn't you just get here like a few fucking days ago? How do you people have so many fucking expectations for me? ::Leah: Maybe you make impressions. Leah and Kirsti then leave, resuming their conversation. Jess looks down at the empty tea mug. ::Jess: Maybe I do. ---- Nick and Aminu are sitting in a restaurant. A waitress approaches them. ::Waitress: Are you two ready to order? ::Nick: I'll have a cheeseburger, no tomatoes, no onions. ::Aminu: I'll have the ribs. ::Waitress: Excellent. Those'll be out soon. The waitress smiles at both of them and walks away. Nick looks at Aminu who looks sad. ::Nick: Why so gloomy? ::Aminu: She smiled at me. ::Nick: Do you have such a stick up your ass that you can't appreciate a woman's smile? ::Aminu: She smiles at you because you're a fucking dreamboat. She smiles at me because I'm a cute talking Pokémon. ::Nick: Then make her notice you! Are you just going to live angry? Angry at the world? Can't you do something about it? ::Aminu: You've never had to be like me. I'm a novelty to people. Not a real person. I'm a sideshow freak, so don't talk to me like you understand me. ::Nick: You're not the only one who's had to deal with preconcieved notions! ::Aminu: Oh really? ::Nick: Everyone views me as someone who sleeps around. A man-whore. Make jokes about how I get around so much. ::Aminu: Poor baby. ::Nick: I enjoy the experiences. But I just want one girl, and I don't know if I'll ever really know her. No one views me as anything more than a casanova. I don't wanna sleep with this girl and never see her again. I wanna get to know her! I wanna be with her. For real. ::Aminu: Then make her fucking know you! Nick realizes that the tables have been turned around and sits back, quiet. ---- Aminu is walking down the street, alone, looking saddened and angry. ::Aminu: In hindsight, maybe deciding to walk back was dumb. But that fight was...not worth any fuckin' awkward silence for the rest of the day. Aminu continues walking, seeing people look at him. ::Aminu: He's right though. I just mope. And complain. I want people to treat me seriously. I want people to like ME. Not for anything besides who I am. I need to make it happen. I can't just sit around. Aminu reaches a stoplight and touches the button. ::Aminu: And I feel bad for Nick. I treated him badly. Maybe he has the facade of being a charmer but he just wants to settle down. To treat him based off of what I saw was...wrong. Hypocritical to say the least. I gotta make this right. Aminu, waking alone, sees a group of young adults. ::Young Man: Look! It's one of those electric mice! ::Aminu: I have a name. ::Other Man: He speaks. What a freak. ::Third Man: Maybe he has some cash on him. ::Aminu: Back off, assholes. ::Young Man: Rowdy then? The young man picks Aminu up by the throat, who is struggling to get free. ::Young Man: Look, you little p- Aminu charges electricity throughout his body, zapping his attacker and causing them to reel back in pain. ::Young Man: Asshole! The other men gang up on Aminu and begin to corner him when suddenly, Nick's car drives down and runs over them, knocking them onto the ground. Nick opens the window. ::Nick: Get in! Aminu, grinning, nods and hops in. As the thugs groan in pain, Nick drives off. ::Aminu: I'm really sorry Nick. Thanks for saving me. ::Nick: I'm sorry too. I was being a hypocrite. ::Aminu: Maybe we can both change around our lives. For the better. ::Nick: At the very least, we can try. ::Aminu: Together. Like good friends should. ::Nick: I'd like that. Nick and Aminu high five and Nick begins to drive home. ---- Jess is punching a punching bag viciously as Nina walks by. ::Nina: You wanna spar? ::Jess: Eh, fuck it. Why not? Sweating, she steps away from the punching bag as Nina gets ready. ::Jess: You spar? ::Nina: I try to back up my claims. Makes people not wanna mess with me. ::Jess: Makes sense. They then begin to spar. Nina throws a few punches quickly and powerfully, knocking Jess off her feet. ::Jess: Not fucking bad. ::Nina: Thank you. Jess gets up and Nina resumes her rhythym of punching, which Jess narrowly dodges. Nina delivers a heavy one, aimed at her face, but Jess blocks it with her own arms and counters with a right hook to the jaw. ::Nina: Fuck! ::Jess: Thank you. ::Nina: Not fucking bad, yourself. They continue to spar for a bit, trading and blocking shots. By the end of it, both are sweating and sit down next to each other. ::Nina: You're really fucking good. ::Jess: You made me sweat. I've fought a lot of motherfuckers that haven't done that. ::Nina: Well, we both had some motivation to spar well that time. ::Jess: Fair point. Hey....I was thinking. Being such a fucking bitch to you earlier for no reason wasn't cool. ::Nina:....Wow. Thats' really big of you. ::Jess: Don't tell anyone though. Then I'll be REALLY fucking mad. ::Nina: My lips are sealed. Jess nods, a small smile on her face, and walks to the couch. ::Jess: I need some sleep. ---- Nick and Aminu are driving home when Nick suddenly stops in front of a bank. ::Nick: Shit. ::Aminu: What? Nick reaches for Aminu and then stops himself. ::Nick: May I? ::Aminu: Go ahead. Nick picks up Aminu and shows him out the window. Aminu spots an armed masked man in the bank through the outside window. ::Aminu: A fuckin' robbery. ::Nick: We better call the cops. ::Aminu:....Or take care of them ourselves. ::Nick: For real? ::Aminu: You're athletic. I'm electric. We have time to waste. Plus, aren't we supposed to be heroes? ::Nick:....True. Let's fucking do this. ::Aminu: Alright then. They both get out of the car and head inside the building in slow-mo as rock plays. ::Robber: Get down! Aminu blasts electricity at the robber, causing him to be electrocuted and fall to the ground. ::Aminu: Get FUCKED! The other robbers spot the duo and open fire. Nick tackles Aminu, knocking them both down, and they crawl behind a counter. Nick takes the incapacitated robber's gun. ::Aminu: You can fire a gun? ::Nick: I can now! Nick fires his gun, hoping to hit something, and hits one of the robbers in the leg. The other two go to help him, and Aminu hops over the counter, zapping both of them. The robber with the injured leg tries to move. ::Robber: Little fucking mou- Nick then runs up and punches him the face, knocking him out. Aminu runs over and they high five. ::Nick: Now we can call the police? ::Aminu: Fuck yeah! We took care of that like a team. ::Nick: Look what we can accomplish together. ---- Aminu and Nick, grocery bags in hand, walk into the house quietly. They see the group hanging out. ::Nick: We're home! ::Aminu: With your damn groceries, too. They all take the bags off of them and the duo see Jess, sleeping heavily on the couch. ::Nina: She crashed. Tired from you waking her up so early. Aminu shrugs, grinning, and Nick pats him on the back. ::Nina: What the fuck did you guys do anyways? ::Nick: Ehh. Hung out. It was boring. Nick and Aminu then burst into laughter as Nina raises her eyebrows. ::Nina: I don't even wanna know. Nina then backs up as the episode ends. ---- In the stinger, a bedroom is shown in the early morning. A small rustling sound is made as Aminu climbs out from the bed. ::Aminu (whispering): Thanks for those flirting tips, Nick. As Aminu quietly leaves the room, a beautiful sleeping woman is shown in the bed. Reception TBA Trivia *Sr.Wario is also well known for writing Fantendo - Journey, the sister show of The Other Side. Category:Episodes Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Transcript Category:Subpages Category:2016